justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Grotta Contrabandero
Grotta Contrabandero is a rebel base in Just Cause 3. Description Description on the map: "Home to a thriving black market for the better half of the twentieth century, until Medician military pressure forced the privateers to less dangerous waters. A community of revolutionaries live here now, sharing arms and equipment with the scant brave or foolhardy pirates who lingered." The base is under ground in a cave. The cave has some old stone walls indicating that this place must have been used for a long time. The base contains a lab for Dimah (who can be seen working there after the mission Connect the Dots), docks for Rebellion boats and a shooting range for a machine gun challenge. Aircraft carrier The most notable feature is the wreck of an old aircraft carrier. The aircraft carrier wreck is very strangely angled, making it seem that a half of the ship is under the mountain. A part of the flight-deck is sticking out of the water at 45 degrees, but the "island" structure is completely horizontal. Anything behind the island is under the mountain. Also very strangely, the shape of the island and the two aircraft launch catapult rails at the end of the flight deck both indicate that the up-angled end of the ship is the front end of the ship, but contradictingly, it has three 5-bladed propellers. It's not too uncommon for ships to have propellers at both ends, but this ship has a rudder there too. The rudder design indicates that it must be the rear of the ship. It has the most Inflatable liferafts of any single location. The island has several Capstone FH155 anti-aircraft guns and a weapons cabinet. The whole ship has many rebels on it. The aircraft carrier's air wing could have been comprised of Carmen Albatrosss, since the ship's design is similar to a World War II aircraft carrier and the aircraft is named after a seabird. In its later years, the aircraft carrier could have also hosted CS7 Thunderhawks, as evidenced by that aircraft's use of folding wings, a design feature typically used by carrier-based aircraft in reality. There are two rebels on the aircraft carrier that wield USV 45 Sokols. One can be found at the top of the carrier, while the other is located at the tip of the elevated ramp. Tunnel airfield and buildings Higher in the mountain there's a long flat tunnel with planes at one end and ancient stone building ruins in the middle. The ruins include a Bull shrine. There's a diving board at the aircraft carrier end of the tunnel, but it can only be used for Parachuting, or Wingsuiting, because it's not above water. Vehicles *The aircraft carrier wreck. See also: Large ships in Medici. *1 Rebel Corvette. *3x CS Powerrun 77. **One of these is rusted and on dry land. *1 Whaleshark. *2x Carmen Albatross. *1 CS7 Thunderhawk. *Many Inflatable liferafts. Trivia *The description on the map doesn't seem to understand the difference/meaning of privateer and pirate. *This is one of three rebel bases, the others being Cava de Rebelles and Refugio Umbra. *In the tunnel there is a whiteboard which strangely has maps of the Mediterranean, Italy, Gibraltar and the province of Soros. On the Italy map there is a red magnet where Medici could be and a blue one in Hungary. Also on the board is an image of an outpost, an Urga Szturm 63A at a military checkpoint, soldiers and an unidentified vehicle looking like a roofless Urga Szturm 63A or MV Command. There are also some hand drawn battle plans, and a table showing initials for days in French on the x-axis and listed as 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 on the y-axis. on the tale are numbers with unknown meanings, and the numbers next to rows 3 and 4 are in blue and there is a cross in the 'Monday'/'Lundi' column. **This exact same board can also be found at other rebel bases. Gallery Grotta Contrabandero (concept art).png|Original concept art. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|Dock inside the cave. Grotta Contrabandero (interior port at night).png|The Imperator Bavarium Tank does not spawn there. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png Grotta Contrabandero (carrier corner).png Grotta Contrabandero (carrier island AA gun).png Grotta Contrabandero (Dimahs lab).png|Dimah's lab. Grotta Contrabandero (aircraft).png|The airfield tunnel. Carmen Albatross at Grotta Contrabandero.png|Carmen Albatross above here. Grotta Contrabandero (bull shrine).png|The bull shrine. Abandon Ship (Tom).png|Tom Sheldon arriving at the start of Abandon Ship here to warn Rico and everyone else that the Medici Military knows where they are and they are coming to wipe them out. Abandon Ship (attacking cars).png|A Urga Vulkan being used by Rico here during Abandon Ship. Abandon Ship (EMP blowing up attackers).png|An EMP blast which disables all military vehicles during the mission. Abandon Ship (Mario and Annika).png|Mario, Annika, and Rico here after successfully repelling the military. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Airports in Medici Category:Just Cause 3 Ports